Carl
Jazmine Chan is imaginative, persuasive and empathetic, who is often referred to as a guardian angel by her colleagues, who frequently go to her for advice. However, not the same could be said about Carl McQuarrie, who is devious and sedulous with ambitious skills. Albeit they are an exceptional team, who go beyond boundaries and stop at nothing when investigating. Nobody can contradict they work well together and always return to the newsroom with an extraordinary tale of events. Carl McQuarrie and Jazmin Chan are fictional characters from Locked In The Press. They were created by Tony John Williams. They work as an investigative journalist duo, who live in and investigate crime in the town of Brentwood. Profiles Carl McQuarrie - Born in 1979 in Edinburgh, he is the son of Roy and Margaret and the younger brother of Charlotte, as well as the older half-brother of Tim and Alan. His parents separated when he was five years old, and his father left the family. He left home at fifteen to start a career in journalism and eventually ended up in London, where he met his wife Roberta, at the Riverside wine bar. They married within a year and moved to Brentwood, where they both found employment. Before becoming an investigative journalist, Carl worked as an editor for Brentwood Telegraph, but left when employed by the BBC. He and Roberta separate when she walks out on him, and enters a new relationship. He later finds love again with Jazmin. Jazmin Chan - Born in 1980 in Essex, she is the daughter of a Chinese father and an English mother and the younger sister of Timothy, who is protective over her. Her parents were killed in a tragic car crash when she was seventeen, which she only ever reveals to close friends. She lives in Brentwood with her greyhound Bensey. All she ever wanted was someone to love her, but never had much confidence with the opposite sex. However, when she and Carl were put as a duo, she knew she had finally found the perfect man, who she ultimately confesses her love for, before they become a couple. Storylines While shopping at The Strand, Carl McQuarrie watches a customer smashing the window of Lorenzo's Pizza shop, before being apprehended by the security officer and locked in a maintenance room, before the police arrive. He is ultimately arrested and taken to Brentwood police station, where McQuarrie makes an appearance. When speaking to the sergeant about the offender at reception, he is told the offender is being kept in a cell until his interview. McQuarrie patiently waits for the offender to be released, before trying to talk to him. However, during the interview the offender runs out of the building and catches the bus home, followed by McQuarrie, who has a door slammed in his face. The residents are antagonized when McQuarrie remains knocking on the front door. When someone finally responds to the knocks, a man stands in the doorway and threatens to call the police, unless McQuarrie went away. Although McQuarrie refrained from giving up and eventually the offender invited him into the house. During the interview, the offender introduced himself as Ryan Reynolds, before revealing his battle with Vivaan Singh, the owner of the pizzeria, who once caught Reynolds and his daughter Aahna kissing outside his house. Reynolds admitted that he was once nearly stabbed by Vivaan, who tried to convince his parents to evict him from their house. His parents Stanley and Dana claim that Reynolds does no wrong and that there are a lot of rumours being spread around by people who hate him, despite McQuarrie having witnessed a crime. McQuarrie delves into Reynolds' life and finds out that several of his relatives have disowned him, his friendships have all broken up and his colleagues wishes he would give up his job. An appeal to find Reynolds is sent out by the police, who claim they will reward anyone who finds him. McQuarrie meets Gloria Hills, the maternal grandmother of Reynolds and her daughter Tracey, at Reynolds' house, where Gloria admits she is ashamed of him and wants him to revert to his former self, a statement Tracey agrees with. McQuarrie then visits the house of Vivaan Singh, who is questioned alongside his daughter Aahna. Vivaan discloses his plans for revenge against Reynolds, before Aahna pleads with him not to do it. Following the discovery that Reynolds had another girlfriend, McQuarrie meets Zoe Carpenter outside her flat and questions her about her relationship with Reynolds, to which she states she is on the verge of leaving him. Reynolds is later evicted from Zoe's flat, following admitting to her that he cheated. He is then arrested when the police find him and later appears in court on the day of his trial, which was attended by McQuarrie, Stanley, Dana and Vivaan. They all watched as Reynolds was sentenced to one year's imprisonment, which his parents were hysterical over, while Vivaan was pleased with the outcome and crudely celebrated. When McQuarrie went home, he found his wife Roberta collecting her possessions, and tried to persuade her to stay. Albeit she handed back her wedding ring and departed the flat. McQuarrie then picked up a bottle of whisky and watched her drive away from the area, before drinking. Later on, Chan is expecting to meet someone at Christopher Marlowe's Airport, when she overhears a woman screaming at a customer service agent. She is attempting to gain entry on a flight to California, but does not have flight tickets. Chan approaches her and convinces her she could help, before getting evicted by the security guard. While outside, Chan tries to talk to her, but she runs off in fright. They next meet inside the airport, where the woman tries once again the same approach. Chan then escorts her to The Crown pub, where the woman introduces herself as Sophie Macdonald. She claims she needs to escape from her souteneur Bill Callahan, after she escaped from his brothel, Streetwalker Brothel. She explains the reason she wanted to depart the country, was because she wanted to go home. She also states she is being forced to remain in the country by Callahan, who watches her every move. Chan invites Macdonald to stay with her at her house, which Macdonald accepts. However, she is later found by Callahan, who breaks into the house and slaps Chan as punishment. Chan embroils McQuarrie into the situation, but he advises her to report Callahan to the police, which she refuses to do. She conjured up a plan to free Macdonald with the help of McQuarrie. They later act on the plan and whilst Chan interviews Callahan, McQuarrie breaks Macdonald out of the building. Chan later requests information from MacDonald, regarding her parents. Though she is told that they have a strained relationship, as they disapproved of her career choice to become a dancer, causing her to move in with her boyfriend. She reveals that while living with her boyfriend, she met a man called Kieran Young, who introduced her to his manager Johnny Fitzgerald, who made a deal with Callahan to send several women to the country so they could dance at his nightclubs. When arriving in the country, MacDonald was under the impression she would be working for an agent. Although the moment she met Callahan, he told her that she would have to stay with him and that he never actually owned any nightclubs. Chan asked for the names of MacDonald's parents, to which she replied "Louis and Sally". Chan secretly sent a email to them, revealing their daughter was in grave danger and where to find her. Following her escape from the brothel, MacDonald was driven to Christopher Marlowe's Airport by Chan, who reunited her with Louis and Sally and her boyfriend Jacob Williams, who she instantly ran to and squeezed. Shortly afterwards, Callahan arrived and took MacDonald hostage and forced her to stand next to him. Williams then tried to punch Callahan, but was struck on the head with a gun, before falling to the ground and comforted by MacDonald. Sally was then taken captive by Callahan, who held her at gunpoint, before Chan informed the police on her phone. When two officers stormed into the airport, one tasered Callahan, before the other handcuffed him and escorted him out of the building. Macdonald then shown her appreciation to Chan, as did the rest of the family, before boarding the plane. Chan then watched as the plane took to the sky. When arriving home, McQuarrie reads an email from his sister, who informed him their father was staying near Brentwood. After hearing through the grapevine a reverend has been murdered, McQuarrie and Chan investigate the crime by requesting to see the CCTV footage at the police station. They then acquire the identity of the killer and McQuarrie meets Jermaine Carter one late night on a footbridge. Carter claimed he was forced to take the life of Reverend Nickson, as his own life was being threatened by his gang's leader Danny Browne, who smirks at the crime when interviewed at home by McQuarrie. Browne states it was an act of vengeance, to which the three other gang members Stuart Cookson, Eddie Solomon and Robbie Jackson, agreed. McQuarrie digs into Carter's life, before coming to the conclusion that his circumstances were similar to Ryan Reynolds, in the manner of being disowned by his relatives, his friendships have all ended and the father of his girlfriend wants to sabotage their relationship. McQuarrie questions Carter's parents Jack and Kirsty at their house, where they express their concerns for the son, who they fear may end up dead without making changes to his life. Later on, while drinking at The Crown, McQuarrie and Chan eavesdrops on a conversation between Carter and his friends, who were causing a disturbance. When Carter goes outside to smoke, he is followed by McQuarrie, who persuades him to give himself up to the police. Although he is told to mind his own business by Carter, who then goes back indoors. McQuarrie visits the home of Reverend Nickson and meets his wife Alice and their three children Sam, Sian and Mollie. They never knew who murdered their relative, until their bulldog Ash, steals paperwork out of his bag, revealing Carter's name. McQuarrie receives a call from a member of staff at his father's nursing home, who informs him his father has passed away. Shortly afterwards, while approaching an underpass, McQuarrie encounters Sam holding Carter up against the wall and is stopped by McQuarrie, before Carter runs off. Sam tells McQuarrie that he will kill Carter in revenge for his father. McQuarrie eventually drives Carter to the police station and has an in-depth conversation with him. McQuarrie tells Carter to respect the feelings of the Nickson family by walking into the police station and getting arrested. His trial is later attended by McQuarrie and Chan and his parents, who all watch as Carter and his gang are sentenced. McQuarrie and Chan drank coffee at Quayle's Café, consequently, an employee was overheard arguing with her manager, who sacked her in front of several customers. McQuarrie and Chan followed her out of the building and introduced themselves. The employee then revealed her name as Amy Khan, before McQuarrie offered to drive her home. While inside her parents house, McQuarrie disclosed the situation to her mother Raakhi and father Akshay, before getting evicted by her father. Although Akshay forbidden her from seeing McQuarrie again, they met in secret and he persuaded her to report her manager Steven Quayle to the police. However, the sergeant claimed without evidence they were unable to help. Later on, McQuarrie and Chan found Amy and her family outside a mosque and were disgusted by the way she was treated by her relatives, who believe she acts too English. Albeit her cousin Diya is the only one to defend her. McQuarrie arranges a meeting between Khan and Quayle at a hotel and provides her with a headset and tape recorder, both concealed underneath her clothing. When Quayle turns up at the room, he is unaware he is being recorded. Although after hearing McQuarrie's voice through the earpiece, he compels her to reveal where the voice was coming from and slaps her across the face, leaving a mark on her cheek. She runs out of the room in a flood of tears and in an act of revenge gives the recording to the police, who then arrests Quayle. Though he is able to talk his way out of trouble during the interview and later meets Khan inside the café. She is shocked to see him and he threatens to assault her if she ever tried to frame him again. When she reveals this to her friend Elsie Willows, she suggests holding a protest outside his shop, but Khan doesn't want to get into further trouble with him, so rejects the idea. However, when walking past Quayle's Café, she notices several people outside, some holding signs. When McQuarrie and Chan show up with their film crew, the protest is documented. The protesters are enraged when they see Quayle standing behind the counter and some throw eggs at the windows. Quayle steps outside momentarily before the police turn up and he gets arrested when punching an officer. He is then held in custody and forced to appear in court on the day of his trial, which McQuarrie and Chan attend, alongside Khan and her friends and family. They are all pleased with the outcome, following Quayle being sentenced to ten years for assault and attempted rape.Category:Main Characters